My Version of Cinderella
by VeryBoredSoul
Summary: Sakura and Ino, as well as all the other young ladies in the Konoha Kingdom have been invited to attend the ball. Many competitors want to get the Princes' hearts, but who will succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. This is going to be another story; my inspiration…Miss Universe and a Cinderella Story. I was watching those earlier, and I got this idea. I hope you enjoy the story!

**Warning: This story will have to contain OC's. I'm very sorry to anyone who doesn't like them, I don't like them either. They may get kicked out of the story later, depending on my mood. Also this story takes place in like the 1600-1700's, but there will be speech that sounds like it's taking place today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hear ye! Hear ye! King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto have requested a meeting council today at dusk! Be there for this important event!" yelled the town crier.

_Well how quaint, _I thought, _everyone who has an 'important' family is going to be there._

"SAKURA! DID YOU JUST HEAR?! THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE A MEETING COUNCIL TONIGHT!!" yelled my friend, Ino, who was running down the street much too fast to be modest.

"Yes, Ino. I did hear. By the way, stop running so unceremoniously; you will draw unwanted attention to yourself. Anyways, are you going to be going with your family?" I asked.

"Duh! Of course! There might be a guy that is good looking there!" replied Ino.

"Ino, that is a sin, you know that right?" I asked.

"Yeah I know. And I am probably going to hell and back because of it, but at least I know I lived my life to the fullest!"

"Ino, you are probably condemned to the lowest level in hell, all because of what you say."

"Again, I know. You have told me MANY times before. Anyways, you are coming with me to the meeting. Before you refuse, I have two GOOD reasons. Do you want to hear them?" Ino asked eagerly.

I guess I have no choice…sighing I said, "Alright, let me hear them."

"YAY! Anyways, reason number one; I will be bored to death if there are no cute guys there and you are not there with me. Reason number two; I heard that this meeting involved ALL young women, so therefore, ALL young women are invited, no matter what their rank."

Alright, let me explain before anything else happens, Ino is an important person. I am not. She has an important family, I do not. In fact, my family is her family's servants. I am her personal servant who keeps her out of trouble and is one of her good friends. My mother is her mother's personal assistant; the assistant is because Ino's mother doesn't like to use the word servant. My father is one of her father's servants. That is what she meant by, "no matter what their rank."

"Right. Ino, what they mean by ALL young women are invited, they mean you, and other young PRETTY women."

"Sakura, why do you always say that!? You always say you are not pretty enough to even serve me! I hate it when you say that!"

"I say it because it is…" I got cut off.

"Sakura, Ino! Come here! We are getting ready to go!" yelled my mother.

"COMING MISS HARUNO!" yelled Ino, while I yelled, "COMING MOTHER!"

We walked back to Ino's house to get our finest clothes/servant's clothes on. It took about an hour to get all of us ready to go. While I was helping to dress Ino, I didn't talk, and neither did she. On the other side of the room, our mothers were talking enough for the both of us: so the silence didn't really matter all that much.

By the time we departed for the meeting, Ino and I had made up and now we were the ones talking too much. We talked all the way to the council hall. Surprisingly, during the meeting the young women; maids, servants, council daughters, and all the like; were separated from the meeting. We were taken to a room in the back and were made to wait. I would say about 30 minutes later, the guards came back for us and we were told to find the people we came with. Ino and I went to look for the Yamanaka's and the Haruno's.

When we found them towards the front doors, we asked them how the meeting went and what was it about. Down below are their replies…

"The meeting went fine, and I'll let your father tell you what it was about." That reply was from my mother.

This next reply is from Mrs. Yamanaka, "I am agreeing with Mrs. Haruno on the answers."

Well now Ino and I were curious, so we turned towards our fathers and asked what the meeting was about.

"Well," they both started out, "Why don't you tell them, Mr. Haruno?" said Ino's father.

My father then took a deep breath and said, "The meeting was about…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cliffhanger! This is the re-make version. I re-read it and changed some stuff, then published again….so yeah.

Critiques and Comments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm deciding to continue this because my friends are evil and am making me. In addition, because summer is extremely boring right now and I might as well even though I didn't get 5 reviews…anyways second chapter to 'My Version of Cinderella.'

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, or Cinderella.

* * *

_Recap…_

_When we found them towards the front doors, we asked them how the meeting went and what was it about. Down below are their replies…_

"_The meeting went fine, and I'll let your father tell you what it was about." That reply was from my mother._

_This next reply if from Mrs. Yamanaka, "I am agreeing with Mrs. Haruno on the answers."_

_Well now, Ino and I were curious, so we turned towards our fathers and asked what the meeting was about._

"_Well," they both started out, "Why don't you tell them, Mr. Haruno?" said Ino's father._

_My father then took a deep breath and said, "The meeting was about…"_

_Chapter starts_

"The meeting was about the upcoming annual ball. All young ladies are meant to attend it."

"Anything else, father?" I asked.

"Yes…and I'll let Mr. Yamanaka take it from here."

Mr. Yamanaka cleared his throat then said, "You two ladies are going to attend this particular ball as equals. Every young lady is supposed to attend because…the King and Queen are trying to find suitable matches for Prince Itachi as well as his brother, Prince Sasuke." You can just hear Ino gasping since she is IN LOVE with Prince Sasuke since the day she accidentally bumped into him on the street.

"I have to warn you girls though," said my mother, "You could not be chosen at all so do not be disappointed. Of course if you are selected to be in the final grouping of ladies and still not be chosen you will be…" I could see that my mother could not continue. Soon I found out why.

Mrs. Yamanaka spoke the rest of the dreaded sentence, "What Mrs. Haruno is trying to say is, the final grouping of ladies, the two who are not picked to wed the Uchiha brothers, is well enough to become whores for the Uchiha Crown. In other words, if one of the Princes does not choose you, you will be forced to go to the 'Royal' whorehouse. There, you might be chosen to wed a relative of the main Uchiha bloodline, but more likely you will remain a whore for the rest of you life."

Ino and I gasped.

_Being a whore? That is MUCH worse then being a servant…I hope I do not make it to the final grouping…_

"EARTH TO SAKURA!" yelled Ino, breaking me out of my thoughts. Ino saw me glaring at her and continued with whatever she was saying. "Did you hear what your father said?"

No, because I was spacing it, but instead of saying that, I just shook my head.

I think I am causing my father a headache because he sighed and repeated what I did not hear. "The King and Queen are being nice. If you make it to the final grouping and you know, or have a feeling, that you will not be chosen, you will be allowed to drop out of the final grouping. Therefore, preventing you from dropping down to that level of society."

_Hallelujah! Now if I make it to the final grouping, I could just drop out!_

"…so that is why I hope both Sakura and I make it to the final grouping." declared Ino.

_Grr, I need to stop spacing out! I missed what Ino was saying…wait a minute  
_

"BOTH of us making it to the final grouping? I do not think so! Maybe Ino, but not me." I stated.

"Oh! Goodness, Ino, you were right! She does need a little more self-confidence.," said my mother.

_Great, now my mother agrees with Ino, which means my father will agree with Ino because he ALWAYS agrees with my mother…I am done for…_

"We better get out of here and discuss this at home," said Mr. Yamanaka.

Everyone agreed and we started to walk home. Before we left the Council Hall's courtyard though, I looked back at the building because I had an eerie feeling somebody was watching us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure standing in the window. It was too dark to see who the figure was but I had a really bad feeling about it.

* * *

Second Chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I didn't really right that much because I have to be off the computer in like a few minutes so, yeah. Continue reading!

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the next chapter for My Version of Cinderella. And I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed for this story. *Which is not a lot of individual people.* I don't usually do this this early in the story, but I'm doing it now.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Never will…

----

-Ino's POV-

_Why do I hear tweeting? Is that Sakura singing again…CRAP! I'M LATE!!_ I thought as I scrambled out of bed. Sadly, I am late for breakfast, again. Sakura usually gets me up in time but today the Yamanaka's were having breakfast with one of the council men and his family. So, alas, no servants can be with us until the meal starts because right now they are practicing going out with the food and coming back in with the food, so they will not mess up when they are actually carrying our food to us.

_Crap, crap, CRAP! Where in the name of all that is good is my corset!? Oh, if I do not find it soon I …found it._ I hurriedly put on my corset then continued to look for my formal dress, which was laid out, luckily. I have a feeling Sakura was in here before I woke up and laid out my stuff. I mean…I did not find my corset where it usually is. And the formal dress was right next to it…my stockings are right there too. Yep, Sakura was DEFINITELY in here before I woke up…I have to thank her when Council Man Hiashi leaves.

_Now all I have to do is lace this up, put on my shoes, and get my hair presentable…_I finally got my hair the way I wanted it, after I found my shoes, which were right by my stockings, and then I was ready to go and eat. Hopefully the Council Man and his family are not here yet, or I'd be dead.

As I descended the stairs I saw three handsome children in our sitting area. One was a boy and the other two were girls. _Damn, that means they are already here…_If Sakura heard that she would be scolding me right now. After all, a young lady isn't supposed to pick up that kind of language, as well as use it too.

Back to the children, they all had longish hair. The boy and one of the girls, the younger one…I think, had a brownish hair color. The older girl had a darkish blue color. Since they were sitting down, I could not tell who was the tallest, but I am guessing the male was the tallest, then the female with the blue hair, and lastly the girl with the brown hair. The last feature that was really important to notice was their eyes. They all had white irises…creepy…

"Ino, I am glad that you decided to join us."

I nearly jumped at the voice. Luckily I saw who it was before I did. It was only my mother…of course.

"Yes mother. I am sorry for being late; none of our servants were there to help me with my dress." That was my best excuse for tardiness, unless of course Sakura is there, then it is, 'I am sorry, we were having trouble getting my corset tight enough.'

"Yes, well, why don't you come and sit down? Please converse with Council Man Hiashi's family." My mother then began to introduce us. I learned that the male's name was Hyuga Neji *he was the tallest*, the girl with dark blue hair is named Hyuga Hinata *who I might add is taller then the other girl*, and the girl with brown hair is named Hyuga Hanabi.

I went over and sat down with them. Hanabi started talking immediately, telling me more about them.

"Hello Ino-san! My name's Hanabi and this is Hinata, my sister. Him over there that is Neji; he is NOT my brother, he is my cousin. The reason he is my cousin is because…"

"Hanabi, stop talking." That came from Neji's mouth. Demanding…I do not like that in a guy. Not one bit…

"Oh, please do not fret about it Neji-san. Hanabi is just trying to get acquainted. And what better way to do that then by telling about yourself and your family?" I only said that because I felt sorry for Hanabi and I wanted Neji to be stumped…but he wasn't.

"Then, please, tell us about yourself." was his reply.

I cleared my throat a few times. Two reasons for that, one – it needed to be cleared. Second – I needed to distract myself from my anger. "My name is Yamanaka Ino. I have one personal servant. I am of marrying age and I plan to attend the upcoming ball for all young ladies." Looking smug with those last two statements, I ended.

"Ooo! You are going to attend the upcoming ball for all young ladies of marrying age?! So is Hinata!" This came from Hanabi, of course.

"Really? Hinata, you are of marrying age?" I asked, not trying to be rude.

"Y…yes. I am. Maybe we will see each other at the ball." said Hinata. She is a little shy, but not as shy as Sakura was when she became my servant, and my best friend…why do I keep thinking of Sakura? I miss her, that is why…even though I am going to see her in a little bit.

"Yeah, maybe." I just barely remembered to reply to Hinata.

-At breakfast-

"Please, Hiashi, why don't you take the seat at the head of the table?" suggested my dad, trying to be polite.

"No, no. I can not take away that honor from you, Mr. Yamanaka. You have your usual seat and I will sit by my wife." replied Mr. Hiashi.

"Thank you, Hiashi." my father responded, gladly taking the head of the table.

Here is the seating arrangement for our breakfast this morning; head of the table – dad. To the left hand side of my dad is my mom. To the right hand side of my dad is Hiashi Hyuga. Next to my mom is me, next to Hiashi is his wife. Then, on the other side of me, is Hanabi. On the other side of Hiashi's wife is Neji, and then on the other side of Neji is Hinata. We have an empty chair next to Hanabi. Confusing? For me, if I was not there, it would be.

There was mindless chatter until Mr. Haruno came out with the first dish – freshly cooked chickens eggs. He went over to my dad and Hiashi and served them first. (He had only been caring two plates.) Although I did not see her come out, Mrs. Haruno followed and served my mom, Hanabi, and me. Sakura followed her mom out with three plates and served Mrs. Hyuga, Neji, and Hinata. I could see a light tint on her cheeks when she served Neji. I smiled thinking of a memory…

_*flashback*_

"_I solemnly swear to never ever, EVER like boys with very long hair." swore a 12-year-old Sakura. _

"_Why? I thought you liked long hair!!!" accused a 12-year-old Ino._

"_Because, they…they…they just look weird! OKAY!?" stuttered Sakura._

"_Yeah, yeah. I think it's just because EVERY BOY IN THIS VILLAGE HAS LONG HAIR AND YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS!!" yelled Ino._

"_INO-PIG!!! SHUT-UP!!!!" Sakura yelled back._

_*End flashback*_

_Of course she would never admit to making that promise_, Ino thought while chewing on her eggs.

The happenings that came afterwords were wishing good lucks and having some meaningful farewells. Thus concludes the beginning of today.

---

That took me one week to type. I hate having to go to sports camps. They are so annoying, but good for you…

Hoped you liked!

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

The last chapter was a kind of filler. This one skips about a week and goes to the day before the first day of the ball. Hope you enjoy!!

----

-Sakura's POV-

"Dear? Could you please help me find the soup pot? I have looked every where for it and it can not be found." said my mother. She was on the floor looking in the bottom cabinets for the soup pot.

"Mother, have you looked on the very top cabinet? Just in the space between the top of it and the ceiling?" I asked, seeing the soup pot RIGHT THERE.

My mother got out of her crouching position and looked up, "Hahaha, silly me! I keep forgetting your father puts it there every time the chef asks him to help him put away stuff!" my mother exclaimed.

I smiled at my mother and declared that I would get the soup pot for her. I grabbed a chair and stood on top of it, for I was not very tall, and brought it down for my mother. She, being over exaggerate, thanked me, saying I was the best daughter a mother could have. I just rolled my eyes and said that I had to go help Ino pick out a costume for the ball.

Since the day Hyuga Hiashi and his family visited us for dinner, Ino was always fussing about what to where for the ball; also what to wear before and after the ball, in case she was in the final grouping. You see, Council Man Hiashi told us that there was going to be two days of the ball. The extra day was because of the final grouping. _(Also because we had so many girls who were single. About 500 single ladies were coming to the ball!)_ We also had to go there tonight to be put into groups that would be broken down for the first day of the ball. Everyone unfit to be in the ball would be sent back home.

So basically, tonight was the first night that we could get kicked out of the King's and Queen's Mansion. Tomorrow, during the day, even more girls will be eliminated, and that night, the King himself will kick out a few more ladies. The next day will be followed by primping and touching up before the final grouping meets the Princes. Then that night, the Princes will choose who goes to the whore house and who will be their brides. _(Tonight the Council will eliminate some girls. Tomorrow during the day, the Queen will eliminate the girls that she does not think are right for her sons. The Queen herself!! Can you imagine!!!? Then at night, the KING HIMSELF will eliminate some. Then the Princes make the big decision...)_

But, that was not until later, so I do not have to worry about it right now…

"SAKURA!! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!?!?" yelled Ino, from her upstairs room.

"I AM COMING!! DO NOT WORRY!!" I yelled back. I started heading for the stairs before Ino started hollering for me again and just before I was half-way up them, I heard my mom thank me, again, for finding the pot.

--In Ino's Room—

"Ugh! I can not believe that so many girls are going to be there! I mean could they not just pick out a few from each town!? That would make less competition and less work for them!" complained Ino. She was not very happy at the announced estimate of the number of girls going to be there.

"Yes, but remember Ino, if a few were selected from each village, they would not have the final grouping, and one, or neither, of us would have been picked to go to the ball in the first place."

"But what if we were BOTH picked to be the select few for the ball?" asked Ino, excitedly.

I sighed, trying not to show my impatience, "Well, it is too late now. They can not just suddenly announce that a select few will be chosen to go to the ball." Ino gave me a skeptical look, as if to say, 'The King and Queen HAVE done that before, so why can't they just do it now?' I ignored her look and went back to fitting her dress. _(I guess I forgot to tell you, but her mother actually already got Ino her gown, I just needed the excuse to leave the kitchen and help Ino be fitted into her gown, after all my mother does not like me to fit gowns for some reason…)_

An awkward silence followed as I continued primping and pinning her gown. Finally it was finished. I let Ino turn in the mirror, so she could see herself.

-Ino's POV-

I gasped as I saw myself in the gown. When my mother made me try it on in the shop, it had looked retched on me. My mother said that Sakura's mother could patch it up on me and make it look fit for the queen. But, instead, I had asked Sakura to do it. Knowing that her mother does not like Sakura fitting gowns. Right now, I can not understand why.

My blue gown was fitted nicely on my torso and fanned out perfectly once the material hit my waist. The white under-dress that Sakura had said I should wear only shows when I twirl around, or when I hold it up the wrong way. Sakura had also let me borrow one pair of her Sky blue gloves to match my sleeves. (A/N: I suck at describing. If you want to see the dress I am describing, go to Google images and type in Inorella.)

-Sakura's POV-

"Oh My GOODNESS!! I can not believe that this dress looks this good on me!!" Ino practically screamed in my ear. "YOU ARE A GODDESS IN FITTING GOWNS!!"

"Um, thank you, Ino." I said, trying to see if I still have some of my hearing.

"No, thank you, Sakura, for agreeing to fit my dress. No offense to your mother, but I think you do a WAY better job." Ino was bad at giving praises without hurting everyone's feelings, but that was only once in a while.

"Again, thanks Ino, but guess who I learned fitting gowns from? My mom…" I trailed off, leaving her to think about that.

Ino blinked a couple of times, obviously thinking about it, and then yelled, "OH MY GOSH! I TOTALLY FORGOT!! WE HAVE TO GET YOU A GOWN FOR THE BALL!!!!" Apparently, she did not think about what I said…err…trailed off from…

"Ino, it is fine. I am just going to use one of my mother's gowns. She said I could borrow one…" I trailed off AGAIN

"No. Absolutely not." Ino replied. "I can NOT let my friend have a shabby gown for the ball." Ino, caring for me, yet dissin' on my mother again…

"And why not? What if I like shabby gowns?" I asked; just to see what she would do.

"Well, then you are an imbecile. But that is why I am here. So you do not make imbecilic mistakes." replied Ino. "Now, let us go ask my mom if we could see if one of her old gowns fit you…"

_Oh brother_, is all I could think of as we walked out of her room and went to go find Mrs. Yamanaka.

-----

Hoped you enjoyed the next chapter of My Version of Cinderella. Sorry for it not being like the original Cinderella in a tiniest bit, but that comes later on in the story, and it is my version...anyways, yeah. It gets to be a little more Cinderellie in these next few chappies.

Hoped you liked/enjoyed/are-not-annoyed-of-it!!!

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!!


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter! Please enjoy!

---

-Normal POV-

_Why me?_ Sakura thought for the umpteenth time that day. _How come they want to dress me up in all sorts of costumes, but with Ino they let her choose the one she liked? This is not fair. I WANTED to use my mother's old gown. After all, she met my dad when she was wearing the gown that I had my eye on…_

"SAKURA!! THIS IS THE PERFECT ONE FOR YOU!!!" Ino yelled from across the shop.

Sakura turned to look at the dreaded gown. Well, at least Sakura thought it was supposed to be dreaded. After all, Ino had picked up seven gowns, in a row, and said they were the perfect ones, when they were most definitely NOT.

Anyways, this gown was at least HALF-WAY decent. But, since Sakura still wanted to wear here mother's gown, she was being biased.

This gown consisted of lots of ruffles, pink, and a cream-ish orange color. Most of the bodice of the gown was pink, with the cream-ish orange material interrupting the pink material around her chest and her waist. At the waist the gown flared out with a bunch of ruffles: every other ruffle was pink. So the pattern was pink, cream-ish orange, pink, cream-ish orange et cetera. It had no sleeves or straps to hold the gown up by the shoulders. It was very form fitting on Sakura when she tried it on. (She thought that the gown was supposed to be life-squeezing-out-of-you tight around the torso so it would stay up. Luckily, that is how it did stay up.)

Ino cried out with cheerfulness when she saw Sakura in the gown. She thought it was PERFECT. Sakura, on the other hand, still wanted to wear her mother's gown…

Mrs. Yamanaka walked by, caring two more gowns, but gasped and said/cried, "THAT FITS YOU PERFECTLY! I think that is the one you should wear to the ball."

_Oh brother,_ Sakura thought. _Why can't they just let me wear my mother's gown? I like the way hers is made, AND it has straps…_

"Alright, fine. I will get this one; if it makes you guys happy. And if you do not mind spending the money…" Sakura trailed off.

"Oh! Money's not a problem with gowns Sakura. After all, you are like my second daughter." Mrs. Yamanaka replied.

Sakura, still looking doubtful, went back into the dressing room, mumbling 'if you are sure…'

Once Sakura disappeared, Ino and her mother started talking.

"Did you see how perfect she looked in the gown? I am almost jealous!" Ino proclaimed, quiet enough so only her mother would hear.

"I know, darling. But not as stunning as you look in your gown!" Mrs. Yamanaka said.

Ino looked at her mother for a minute and then said, "But mother, how could you say that? I thought you said everyone was supposed to be treated equally?"

"Ino, darling," her mother started, "when it comes to cooking and cleaning, that is the maid's job. When it comes to being drinking, eating, and being merry, well that is our job. We are all equal, just in slightly different ways."

"But that is not what you were telling me when I was younger. You told me that Sakura is equal to me, that she is a girl, just like me. You told me her mother and you are equal because you are both woman. You told me that my father and her father were equals because they are both men. Why are you suddenly telling me different things, mother?" Ino asked.

Mrs. Yamanaka huffed before answering. "Things change, honey. When somebody becomes prettier, or more handsome then someone else, then they think that they can lord over you, even if they are a lower rank then you, well, that is when you need to put them in their place. That is when we are no longer equals. Because somebody thought they were better then somebody else. Even when they were not."

"But Sakura is not prettier then me, and if she was, she would not lord it over me." Ino replied.

"Yes, but do you remember her expression in the mirror just moments before I came? It was an expression of power. Like, now that she was in a beautiful gown, she suddenly became more powerful. That, honey, is the first step to becoming a prideful, pig-headed person that lords over other people. I suggest that you put her in her place before she becomes a prideful, pig-headed person." declared Mrs. Yamanaka.

Ino was not able to respond to her mother because Sakura suddenly called out, "Um, can I get some help? I can not seem to get this hook un-hooked."

Ino looked at her mother before going in to help Sakura.

After the hook was un-fashioned, Sakura sighed in relief and thanked Ino for helping her. Then she took off the rest of the gown, left only in her undergarments, and she hung up the gown, turned towards her regular clothes and began dressing herself. Ino surprised her though by helping her dress.

"Thank you, Ino. This is really kind of you." Sakura said to Ino.

"No problem, Sakura. Anything for my friend." Ino replied.

Sakura smiled, thinking about that word, 'friend'.

-Sakura's POV-

After Ino helped me dress, we walked out of the dressing room and up to the counter where we purchase items, gave the gown to the lady and told her we would be paying in a minute. Then we went to find Mrs. Yamanaka; and you would not believe who we found her talking to! She was talking to Lord Minato Namikaze! Yeah-uh! That is correct!

Lord Minato is the Head Adviser to the King; he is also one of his VERY good friends. Lord Minato has one daughter and one son. In fact, every girl in the village knows this, his daughter, Kyoko, has had a crush on Prince Itachi ever since he helped her prank her dad. And his son, Naruto, is a very good friend to Prince Sasuke. What is really cool is his wife, Kushina, is extremely good friends with the Queen! In fact, I have heard rumors that if guests come to the village, and they are to dine with the royal family, the Namikaze's are always invited, by the King and Queen, to join them and their guests afterwards for talking and alliances! But we are still not sure because they are just rumors…

We approached Lord Minato and Mrs. Yamanaka cautiously; just in case. Unfortunately, Mrs. Yamanaka spotted us, and called us over.

Ino and I were both embarrassed, but we came over hurriedly, so as to not keep Lord Minato waiting.

"Ino! Sakura! I do not believe that I have to introduce you to Lord Minato Namikaze?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked.

Ino and I replied at the same time, "Oh heavens' no! We know who you are!" It was funny how Ino and I said that at the exact same time with the exact same wording…

"Ah! Ino…So this is your daughter? Why, last time I saw her she was still wearing a baby gown. Now look at her! She turned into a very beautiful young lady!" Lord Minato said, making Ino blush, and Mrs. Yamanaka stammer, 'W…why thank you. I c…can not wait to see your children again…'

_See his children? What is that supposed to mean? Are they having dinner together soon…?_ I thought. I did not really like the tone of Mrs. Yamanaka's voice either…hmm.

"Oh! And this stunning young girl must be Sakura; Ino's little friend, but you are not so little no more. In fact, when I last saw you, you were in a training maids' outfit. I need to get around more…" Lord Minato laughed and so did we. Although Mrs. Yamanaka's laugh sounded strained, I wonder why that is…

"Excuse me for being frank," Lord Minato was directing this at me, "but it has been a while since your family has come to the servants' dance, and Naruto has been missing you. After all, you are one of his friends."

I blushed, realizing it _has_ been a while. Although, I did not realize that Ino's and Mrs. Yamanaka's eyes have widened three inches in diameter.

"I am sorry, Lord Minato. My family had been dealing with affairs every time the servants' dance was coming and I did not want to go without my parents, or without an escort, so I just stayed at home. Could you tell Naruto that I am deeply sorry for not seeing him for the past five years?" I asked genuinely sorry.

"Of course, dear. And the next time the dance comes up, just come, even if your parents can not make it. I am sure that Naruto would be more then happy to be an escort for you." Minato replied.

I bowed my head, blushing some more, and replied with, "Thank you, sir."

Minato nodded and then the clock chimed. He said it was time for him to go, and he was very glad that both Ino and I were attending the ball tonight. After he said that, we spoke our farewells, and he departed from us. Now came the questioning and interrogation from Ino and Mrs. Yamanaka.

"You know Naruto in person!? How come you did not tell me!!?!??!?!" Ino yelled. Then she added, "You know, knowing Naruto is practically like knowing Prince Sasuke! Oh my gosh! Again! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!!!???"

Before I could answer, Mrs. Yamanaka said, "How could you not inform me that you knew the Namikaze's!? This is a major leap for us! Now you two can most certainly make it to the final rounds! Especially since you know Naruto! Prince Sasuke's truest friend!" I could practically hear her squeal in delight.

"Um, to answer all your questions, how about I just start from the beginning?" I asked.

Ino and her mother agreed quickly, most likely wanting to hear how I met Naruto and the Namikaze's.

"Well, you know how the Namikaze's are the ones who put together the servants' dance? And they also supervise it?" Both Ino and her mother nodded their heads. "Well, when I was twelve I had gone to the servants' dance, but was still too young to dance with anyone. Since all the men were at least eighteen. So I was hanging out in a corner by myself, when all of a sudden a girl with orange hair and bright blue eyes comes up to me and asks if I can help her with something. I responded with a yes and she pulled me up and dragged me to the main chairs, where the supervisors sit.

"I said to her, 'I can not be up here! I am but a mere servant! This is where the supervisors sit!' But she responded with, 'Well, if my daddy does not like it, he can deal with it! I have to go help my mother with something and I need somebody to watch my brother!' I immediately shut up because I just realized that the girl that was pulling me was Kyoko. What I did not realize was that she wanted me to stay with Naruto for basically the rest of the dance."

"Wait a second!" Ino interrupted. "How could you not know that was Kyoko? She is known for her strange appearance and her attitude."

"Well," I thought about it for a second, "I was not really expecting to see any of the supervisors, since I did not see them the whole dance, and I was kind of lost in thought when Kyoko came up to me, otherwise I probably would have known it was her…"

"Wow. Sometimes, you are so clueless." Ino said.

"Shush, honey. Let your friend finish." Mrs. Yamanaka said.

Ino shut up, and they both looked back towards me, "Um…Well, when she introduced me to Naruto, I was a little shocked at how hyper he was. I mean, if you compare Prince Sasuke to Naruto, they seem like polar opposites, but quickly I found out that Naruto was an easy person to be around. I also found out that he and Prince Sasuke were best friends because, even though they were polar opposites, they had almost the exact same interests. So it was kind of a neat experience.

"Anyways, when the dance got over with, Naruto and I had become good friends and he introduced my family to his, and that is when I first met Lord Minato and Kushina. It turns out that my mother was helping Kushina with something and they were together the whole dance, while Lord Minato and my father were talking a little bit before the dance ended. So that is basically how I met the Namikaze's." I said, finishing up that experience.

Mrs. Yamanaka looked off in the distance a little while before saying, "I remember your mother told me about Kushina and her talking together, but I never quite believed it before now…"

I nodded, understanding that not a lot of people would believe my mother if she said she 'hung out' with Lord Minato's wife.

"Never, ever, EVER keep things like this from me again!" Ino said, breaking the silence.

I smiled and said that I would never keep something like this from her again. Even though I did not think that it was that big of a deal. After all, they are just people like the rest of us, right? I mean that is how they acted when I was talking with them. But I kept those thoughts to myself.

By the time my re-telling of my experience was over, and Ino stopped making me promise her to tell her EVERYTHING next time I went to the servants' dance, we were at the Yamanaka's house and it was almost time for the ball to begin…

----

Holy schnitzel. That took me a while to type. Two hours, in fact. *I bet you guys were wondering if Naruto came into the story* I have finally introduced one OC in the story and yes she is Naruto's older sister. I made her up when the rumors about Naruto having a sister were going around, and I decided to bring her into the story.

By the way, yes, they picked up Sakura's dress before they left the store. hehe.

Longer chapter then usual…I hope you enjoyed!

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Johnny! Just kidding. Actually it's the next chapter in My Version of Cinderella. Please enjoy, but before you do I made the bad of describing an item that didn't belong to me so as of right now, the descriptions of the dresses are what I conclude of what I see of the real thing. The real dress is out there, and I don't own it, but I own my description; just not what I was describing. I hope that made sense…anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't do this continually through the chapters, but yeah. The only thing I own is this fic, the OC's, and my mind. Not Naruto, or the dresses described…darn…

----

What I remember about walking through the streets earlier with Ino and Mrs. Yamanaka is everyone was going about their normal business, and nobody was riding (A/N: carriages, horses) in the streets. But now, as I look through Ino's window, everyone is outside talking and whispering. Girls are arriving from out of the village just to go to this ball. Many of those girls are on carriages, but some are riding on horseback.

_Probably to impress the King and Queen. To show that they are not weak and fragile_… I think to myself.

I turn back to Ino, for I am still helping her dress. Her attire is almost completely on. All I need now is the corset and the gown then she is ready to go.

I, on the other hand, still need to get out of my servants attire and dress for the first part of the ball. Which will not be that difficult since my mother is going to help me with that.

Pulling the last strings on Ino's corset I asked about what she would think the girls would be like at the ball.

"Oh," Ino replied, "Probably a bunch of rich and snotty girls who think they know everything, but they do not know anything."

"Right." I said. In fact, remembering all those girls that are crowding the streets, they did look primed, proper, and confident that they were the ONE who was going to steal one of the Uchiha's hearts.

Slipping on Ino's gown, I tugged a little too hard and one of the seams came out. I told Ino to hold still while I fixed the seam for her. She complied and in five minutes, the gown looked completely perfect again.

Ino sighed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Would it be romantic if one of us tripped in front of one of the princes and he caught us in his arms?"

"I think that it would be very embarrassing and rude. After all, we are going to be the guests in the Royal Palace and if we trip and land on one of the people that live there, it would be unseemly. And it would be embarrassing to land in one of the princes arms because…" I trailed off, not knowing why it would be embarrassing instead of romantic.

"Because?" Ino said while smirking.

"Because…it just would be!" I shot back.

"Well, touchy. I just thought that it would also hire our chance of staying."

"And I think it will hire our chance of being kicked out." I mumbled under my breath. But Ino still somehow heard me.

"I am sorry, but could you repeat that?" Ino asked. Apparently she just heard me say something, not actually understanding what I said.

"Um…I said that yes it would and having been in one of the prince's arms would make the other girls so jealous and want to snub us, which would make the princes feel even sorrier for us, and surely they would choose us to…um…yeah." I finished lamely. I knew that Ino did not buy my explanation, but she let it go because my mother walked in at just that moment.

"I see that Ino is done dressing." My mom said, looking at Ino, but then she turned to me and said, "Now it is time for you to get started with that."

I gulped, seeing the sternness in my mother's expression. She always did wonder how Ino got her dress fitted on her; since she was the one who was supposed to do it. But after questioning Ino and Ino saying that she went to a boutique to get it fitted, she let it go. I wonder…did Ino tell her mother that I did it, and then Ino's mother told my mother that I did it...

Ino, looking in between my mother and me, suddenly cleared her throat and asked what her mother was doing.

My mother replied with, "Waiting for you. Apparently you are not accompanying Sakura to the ball. You are to go first and Sakura will go when she is done dressing. This is what your mother has ordered."

Ino looked slightly surprised, for who knows what reason, and replied with, "Oh, okay. Well I will just go and Sakura," Ino turned to hug me, "I will see you at the ball."

I nodded, and then waved as my best friend walked out of the room.

"Ahem." My mother cleared her throat.

"Yes mother?" I asked.

"Are you ready to begin?" My mother's serious expression suddenly turned to one of joy and bliss.

I blinked a couple of times, not sure of what to think with my mother's sudden mood swing, but maybe it was her time of the month. Who knew…? Then, I remembered to nod.

First off, my mother told me to put on clean undergarments, so I went and did that. When I was back in the room, she told me to stand on the raised platform. I did.

_She also told me that I could not help her at all with preparing myself, but I was going to help anyways…_

After I was on the platform, she put on the dress; advising _(more like ordering)_ me to stand still and not help her at all _(just reminding me by adding that last bit)_. Then, when she was putting on my makeup, she would not even let me hand her the proper brushes, or the tone that I needed. _(She was only putting on some blush though.)_ Instead, she went around me and picked them up instead of asking me to give them to her. I told her that I could just hand them to her, but she said 'NO! This is your special day; you are not going to help me prepare you!'

Now my mother hardly ever yells, so I just left it at that; thinking that it would be better not to upset her.

Pretty soon, my mother was pulling up my hair and arranging it to fit on my head, and while she did this she said, "My you do look pretty…Mrs. Yamanaka was right. This dress was made for you. And it did not even have to be fitted? My, my, Sakura that was sure lucky."

"Yeah, I know mother. I was kind of freaked out when it fitted perfectly. You know how we usually have to find the closest size to us and then have it tailored. Mrs. Yamanaka was shocked that it was not too long for me…but I am now rambling. Forgive me. Please continue." I said as my mother put the last barrettes in my hair.

"There. All done." My mother said.

I stood there, looking into the mirror, and was amazed by what I saw.

My mother had done up my hair so that there was a sloppy bun (you could not tell it was sloppy by looking straight on, you had to be behind me, or on either side of me to see this) in the back and a few of my bangs framing my face. With my blush, she splattered my skin tone with a bit of orange, to compliment my dress, and it looked somehow natural.

I could see my mother waiting for my response in the mirror. And I granted her with the best response I could think of…I hugged her.

But of course, she told me that I was ruining my dress by doing this, but she hugged me back anyways. I could tell that she was really happy that I liked the dress, and the way she did my hair.

When we were done hugging, my father came in and told us that they had better get me to the ball before it was too late to go. My mother agreed and we were on our way. (With me having brought a small bag filled with toiletries, undergarments, and an extra servants outfit.)

In just a few minutes we could see the King and Queens' "Grand House Ballroom" as they called it. Although, it really was just a grand house ballroom; I mean, they did not use it for anything else but balls. It was very queer when I found out about this, but hey, this _is_ the Uchiha's we are talking about. (No offense intended here.)

My father took my arm in one of his and my mom in the other, and marched us up to the entrance of the building. The guard asked me to give him my name, and I did, then he said that parents can not go in – for it is considered to be a sign of still being a child when you need your parents there – so I went in myself, and started searching for people I knew.

---

I'm sorry! This chapter is short and it took me a week to write it! *Frankly right now, I'm glad for colds because I probably wouldn't have finished it today if it wasn't for getting sick and staying home from school.* Please forgive me for the lateness and the shortness. I've already started on the next chapter and it is half way done, so hopefully it will be up shortly.

Critiques and Comments are welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter: please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto is actually real because of me! I can't believe it! YES! …oh wait. Never mind, that was just a dream…dang it…

---

*_Normal POV_*

_Wow. This is all too much to take in. This hallway is huge! I mean, wow…_Sakura thought as she entered the hallway that led to the Grand Ballroom. The hallway was pretty much empty, except for Sakura, because the ball was about to begin and every other girl was already in the ballroom.

"Excuse me, miss?" a maid coming towards Sakura asked.

"Um…yes?" Sakura replied, looking a little confused.

The maid, looking embarrassed, asked, "Are you Haruno Sakura?"

"Um…yes I am. Why do you need to know?"

"Lord Namikaze's son, Naruto, told me to ask a pink-haired girl if her name was Haruno Sakura. If she replied yes, then I had to tell her that she has to meet him by the snack table when she got comfortable with being here." the maid said, hurriedly.

"Oh. Okay. Thank-you for telling me…um…what is your name?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! Um, I am sorry for being rude, my name is Carrie. I did not tell you my name because usually nobody asks, because I am below them." Carrie replied.

Sakura smiled and said, "Well, I am your equal. I am a maid too. I just so happen to live with a family that helped me with my expenses and I am of marrying age." (A/N: Carrie looks to be about 23 years old. Plus she is married already.)

Carrie returned the smile and said, "I am glad to know that there are some decent people here then. Be careful of the other girls, they will back-stab you at any chance. Guard your secrets."

Sakura, seeming a little surprised again, replied with, "Um…thank-you for the warning, but how do you know what some girls are like here?"

"I have worked long enough to know the signs of them. I may only be a few years older then you, but trust me. Every girl that is selfish and bound to back-stab someone always seems to have the same symptoms." Carrie replied.

"Excuse me you two, but are you quite through?" said a voice behind Sakura.

Carrie jumped about three feet in the air and said, "My lord, I am sorry to keep you. I was on my way up, but Naruto had me run an errand."

Sakura wanted to turn to see who it was, but she was too scared, just in case it was a Council Men, but then again, she might want to turn around if it is.

"And, is this the errand you have to attend to? Telling this girl that most girls at the ball are snooty?" replied the voice.

Sakura finally got enough courage to turn around and see who it was. The person she saw was tall and slender. He had a medium build and workmen clothes on. Sakura did not recognize him to be a member of the Royal Palace, but there was a lot people that she did not know about that lived in the Royal Palace.

The man blinked when she turned around and then turned back to Carrie. "Very well, finish whatever task that idiot is having you run then hurry on up." he said, forgetting his question from before.

After a few moments of his presence being gone, Sakura turned and asked Carrie, "Who was that?"

Carrie had a look that said, 'Are you seriously asking that?!' but then she remembered that not many people have seen Prince Itachi so she replied with, "That was Prince Itachi. Please do not faint, for I have to hurry and go up and attend to him."

Sakura's mouth would have hit the ground if it were not for her jaw being attached, but then again, most people's would have. "I will try and not faint. Just let me get over the initial shock that I just met the person that nobody sees outside the Namikaze and the Royal families."

Carrie laughed and said, "Okay. Well, I have to be going now, and so should you. Maybe I will see you later." And with that Carrie left the hallway through a servant's passageway.

_She was really nice._ Sakura thought. _I am glad she warned me about the other girls too…I wonder…does Ino have those…no, no, no. Stop thinking like that. That is a bad way of thinking of one of your best friends!_

When that thought was thought, she entered the ballroom. _Oh my word. This place is HUGE! Much bigger then the servant's ballroom…_

Sakura kept looking around at the design of the room and looking at all the other girls' dresses and then she saw Ino. Ino was hanging out with another girl who she knew to be Karin. Karin was not very liked by Sakura and her 'servant' friends. It is greatly known that Karin was as bossy as bossy can be. She back-stabbed everybody who trusted her enough with their secrets. She also was after Prince Sasuke since Ino told her about the incident in the street. _Hmm…I wonder why Ino and Karin are hanging out…I thought that Ino hated Karin since she declared that she was after Prince Sasuke…_

Sakura walked towards them as she thought this, but then thought better of it and started walking towards the snack table where she saw a boy with blond hair, who was inevitably Naruto. She smiled when she saw him, because she missed him to.

Sakura tried to scare him, because of how many times he scared her at the servants' ball, but she failed. Just as she was about to say 'boo' he turned around and saw her. Then he yelled "SAKURA!" and tackled her into a hug. Unbeknown to them, a shadow was watching them with much interest. He smiled when Naruto acted like his idiotic self, but hey, that is what he loved most about Naruto.

-Back with Naruto and Sakura-

"Sakura! I missed you! Why did you not come to the servants' ball for the past five years!?" Naruto demanded while hugging her, and then he added, "I mean, the last time I saw you, you were only thirteen! Now look at you! Eighteen and all grown up! WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! I missed most of my dear Sakura's teenage years!"

"Well," Sakura said, answering his question, "I was dealing with family affairs and I got a cold one year. And you could have visited me when I had my cold, because you know where I live." Sakura sniffed this out, because she loves being frank with Naruto because he always freaks out after she does it.

"…I AM GREATLY SORRY SAKURA! I SHOULD HAVE COME AND VISITED YOU! THIS WAY I WOULD NOT HAVE MISSED YOUR TEENAGE YEARS!!!" Naruto yelled again.

She laughs, because she knew he would do that, and then says, "Okay, Naruto, I forgive you. But that is only because I can not stay mad at you for very long." Naruto smiles his fox-like smile and then he looks around Sakura and him.

"I guess we attracted some attention." He said.

Sakura then looks around and sees that many of the girls are staring/glaring at them. She smiles and waves at them, because she knows they know that Naruto is Prince Sasuke's friend, and because of that, they know that Sakura has it easy because she is friends with Naruto.

Naruto laughs at Sakura's actions and then looks up at the window/opening in the wall above them and sees the figure that was there the whole time. He nods when he sees the figure do something and then he turns to Sakura and tells her that he has to be going because the Council will be showing up soon and if he is there when they show up, he will be in trouble. She nods and says 'see you later' and then Naruto runs off.

By now, Ino was by Sakura's side, and she said, loudly enough for other girls to hear, "My dear Sakura, where did Naruto run off to?"

Karin, who had followed Ino, said, "Yes, where did our dear friend Naruto get off to?"

"Um, he had to leave before the Council showed up; otherwise he would have gotten in trouble…" Sakura then trailed off and stared at Ino and Karin.

Ino stared back and then said, "Is there something wrong?"

Karin, on the other hand, just looked around and smirked at the other girls.

"No…nothing at all…" Sakura replied, noticing what Karin was doing.

"Well then, okay. We should get something to eat and then that way, the Council will not think that we are pigs when we have to dine with them." Ino whispered.

Sakura nodded and they grabbed some of the snacks on the table and began to eat them with the delicacy of being a lady. Karin had also joined them and started chatting with them as if all three girls were the best of friends.

Sakura was not listening to Karin, though. Instead she was thinking about why Ino decided to come over to her when Naruto left, why she was acting differently now, and why did Karin come over and act as if Sakura and her were friends. But she soon had to stop, for the Council had arrived and the ball must start.

---

Next chapter up. I tried to get to the Council part in this chapter, but the next chapter contains them, so I'm sorry. The next chapter should be up as soon as possible and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter. I tried getting this one up as fast as I could, because now I wanna know what the Council is gonna do. Hehe. Anyways, please enjoy.

---

*Sakura's POV*

When I was still pondering about stuff, the room quieted down a lot. Almost every girl's head was turned towards the main door. I looked up to see why, but I quickly figured that out. The Council was coming through the doors. They all looked pretty young, and I even saw some that were maybe in their late twenties.

It was quiet up until the Council got to the front of the room. When they were seated, everyone just started whispering. Whispering about what, only God knows, because I was focused on studying the faces of the Council, so that I could match the names with the faces.

A few minutes later, the Council Man stood up and demanded that it was quiet. Everyone shut-up and looked at him.

When he had everyone's attention, he started talking.

I hear Ino gasp after the first few sentences he says and then I remembered that the main Council Man was Hiashi Hyuga. I also remembered that day when they had come and ate breakfast with the Yamanaka's. I smile, because I also remember that Hyuga Hinata is probably here. I completely forgot that she was of marrying age and attending the ball.

Tuning back into what Hiashi Hyuga was saying, I realized that I do not stand a chance. From what he tells us, we have to be used to the life style of being prim and proper and we have to never talk back and always listen to what are husbands say. (Plus you always have to agree with what they say as well.) And with me being me, always pointing out what is wrong with Ino's speech and why she is not always right, I could not make it here.

"This is why we are weeding out the ones who absolutely can not be with the Princes." finished Hiashi. He is now looking at the scroll that one of the other Council Men handed him and he starts calling us up one by one. He asks us a series of questions and then at the end of the series, he tells us if we are staying or not. (What makes this hard is the questions are never the same and if we are not picked, we are humiliated in front of everyone else.)

When Ino got up there, I was a little afraid for her. They asked her the questions, and she said the most perfect answer you could give to them. I was so glad I was her friend. While the Council Members discussed whether she passed or not, I saw her smile at Karin, who was already moving on to tomorrow. I also saw Karin smile back. I wonder what they are planning…

"Ino Yamanaka, you are permitted to go onto the next night." said Hiashi. Ino smiled a small smile and went to join the other girls who were going on to tomorrow.

Hinata was after Ino and I could tell that she did not want to be here. First off, I could tell that because she looked a little pissed off. Next, I could hear the strained answers she gave to her father, and lastly, when she was waiting for her answer, I saw her stick her tongue out, slightly of course, at her father. I smiled because I remembered Hinata to be a quiet spirit when all of us kids hung out together when we were young.

Hinata was granted into going on to tomorrow and she went over by the other group of girls. I was getting more and more nervous with the more girls that left and how the group of girls that were going to go had about thirty in it. Half way through the Council Members decided to take a break, and we could go back to chatting. (Imagine, they went through half of the ladies here tonight and only thirty were picked so far!)

I noticed how the thirty girls, except Hinata so twenty-nine girls, stayed in their group. I decided it was best not to go and talk to Ino right now, so I mingled with the other girls who had yet to go and answer questions. A lot of them seemed to be really confident that they were going to make it to tomorrow. On the other hand, some more timid girls believed that they were going to be asked to go home. One of the girls asked me if I thought I was going to make it and I responded with 'I'm only as sure as I know what the questions are going to be for me.' (I am not sure AT ALL what the questions are going to be like for me though…)

Pretty soon, the Council returned and now they had us lined up. They said they got a little bit different instructions from the King and the two Princes. The King wanted only girls who were shorter then the Princes. The Princes both agreed with that. Therefore, all the REALLY tall girls had to be eliminated.

I thought that that was really harsh. I mean, it is not their fault that they are tall…is it not? Anyways, they measured us and the girls who were closer to Prince Itachi in age, but were too tall for him, left. But the girls who wanted Prince Sasuke, but were too tall for him, stayed, because some of them were old enough, and short enough, for Prince Itachi. (The ones who were not old enough for Prince Itachi left too because they were too young. Although I am sure they would not have minded an older man.)

Now that they had eliminated most of the tall ones, there were about two hundred girls still left. Half of those girls were going for Prince Itachi, the other half wanted Prince Sasuke. Me? I wanted to get the heck out of here.

The Council started calling us up one by one again. When they got through a hundred girls here is what it looked like: one hundred girls waiting to be called up next (I was one of those girls), about forty girls waiting for this to get over so they can go see their room assignments, and sixty girls left because they were not chosen.

The next girl to be called up was a girl I did not even guess was here, Kyoko. I did not see Kyoko here and I am pretty sure that Ino would have told me she was here if she saw her. But then again, Naruto was here, so I guess Kyoko would be to. (And she is of marrying age, so I guess I should not have been as surprised as I was. Oh well…)

I think the Council was a little surprised too. Hiashi almost choked when he said Kyoko. I saw her smile when she went up there to answer her questions. Hiashi was very careful as to not stutter or mispronounce a word. Kyoko, on the other hand, was very quick in answering her questions, and did not even break a sweat. The Council then had to talk over her answers when they were done, and now she is standing with the forty ladies waiting to go to their rooms. (Right before the next girl was called up, I saw Ino and Karin heading over to talk with Kyoko. I seriously wonder what they are up to…)

The numbers diminished even further now. There is now sixty girls total, waiting to go to their rooms. There is about twenty girls left and I am seriously wondering when it is going to be my turn. (Although, as I soon learn, I do not have to wait much longer.)

Two girls later, Council Man Hiashi calls, "Sakura Haruno, it is now your turn."

I kind of just stand there, because I can not believe they finally got to me, but one of the girls that I was talking to during the break give me a slight push and now I am up in front of the Council Men, waiting for them to give me my questions.

I could tell some of them were surprised by my hair color, it being vibrant pink, but they can just deal with it. Hiashi's first question was, 'Is my hair a natural pink.' (I told you that they were surprised by it.) I replied with a yes, and again, they were surprised.

Hiashi, clearing his throat after my shocking answer, said, "Miss Haruno, have you ever had any interest in marrying one of the Princes before?"

I blink a couple of times, thinking. "No, sir. I do not believe I have."

"Very well, then have you had any interest in marrying anyone else?"

I think yes, but I reply with, "No. I have not."

Hiashi nods. The next question is one of the harder questions. "Would you ever try to lie to one of the Princes, or not agree with him when a meeting is being held over something very important?"

I so badly want to reply with what I actually think, but instead I say, "I would completely agree with him, and I would NEVER lie to him."

"Good. Last question, we need to move on. How would you react to one of the Princes if they wanted another wife? Would you get jealous? Or would you be a good wife and support their decision?"

Again, I want to speak my mind but I answer with, "I would encourage him to find another spouse if I can not fulfill his needs. And at that point, I will leave him be with his new wife."

I think I answered that a little wrong because some of the Council Men had a look of horror on their face when I said 'can not fulfill his needs' and 'so then I will leave.'

"What do you mean can not fulfill his needs then you will leave?" Apparently Hiashi was not done asking me questions.

"What I meant by that is, I can bear him a child, I can pleasure him as much as he wants, but if for some reason he needs something that I can not provide, and he wants another wife for it, well then I do encourage him to get another one. But if in the case he does get another wife, who can fulfill the needs I can fulfill and more, I will leave them be and get a divorce. Of course I know that if I get a divorce I will probably not wed again, but that is just something I will have to sacrifice." I explained my answer pretty thoroughly if I do not say so myself.

Hiashi, on the other hand, thought a little bit differently, I think. "Very well, if you have the idea that you can just divorce one of the Princes, well I would like to get rid of that thought. I think I speak for the whole Council when I say, you are not permitted to go on to the next round."

Somehow, I knew that was coming. But what I did not know was coming, was what happened next.

Naruto came flying out the window; you know the one we were talking under at the beginning of the ball? And he just lands at Hiashi's feet. Hiashi looks down at him and Naruto gives him a peace sign, then he gets up and hands Hiashi a scroll. I can see that on it, it says 'read NOW' in a very fancy/neat script. He looks at Naruto quizzically, but Naruto just shrugs and says that it was from one of the Princes. (He said the Princes name but I did not quite catch which name he said.)

Hiashi opens the letter and reads it. A look of anger came over his face, then it became scared, and then annoyed. He muttered 'very well' and told me, that under strict circumstances, I was accepted into the next round, and so was everyone else that was waiting.

A lot of the girls almost cheered, but restrained them-selves as they were still in the presence of the Council Men.

Hiashi looked at Naruto one last time before handing him the scroll then he and the rest of the Council headed out of the room. Now that they left us, it left a lot of girls wondering what to do now, but Naruto took care of that for us.

"Ladies! You will be escorted to your rooms shortly! Please just hold on for about thirty minutes!" Naruto announced. I swear, if he got any louder, he could be the new town crier. But he would be the rich town crier…

Anyways, after he said this, the girls scattered again and went to talk to their friends. I noticed though that Ino and Karin were still talking to Kyoko.

Anyhow, Naruto started talking to me, and after a while, he said that he had to go talk to his sister, so then he went to go talk to Kyoko. This is when Ino and Karin came over to talk to me.

"Sakura! I can not believe how lucky you got! I mean, if Naruto did not come in at that second, you would have been eliminated!" Karin said.

"Yeah, lucky me." I replied sarcastically. I was not really in the mood for what Karin cooked up.

Ino looked at me for a few seconds, and then just turned her head towards the doors, which happened to open because the servants had come in and now we are going to be shown to our rooms. (I really wanted to talk to her about what was up with her and Ino, but I just kept my mouth shut and did not say anything.)

They split us up into groups of four. And guess how lucky I am! I am roomed with Karin, Kairi, and Ino. Karin and Kairi were best friends until about five months ago when they got into a fight that ruined both of their 'new' dresses. Now they hate each other. And now that Karin and Ino are going to be hanging out, I bet that is going to make Kairi jealous, and then there is going to be a humongous fight. I am just glad that Ino is rooming with us too; otherwise I would be losing my head.

We got to chose which bed we were on. They had bunk beds – AMAZING I have not seen one since I was little! – I get the top bunk on one of them, because I am the 'servant' and 'ladies' are not supposed to sleep up that high. The other top bunker is Ino, because Karin refused to be up here with me, and Kairi was crying about going up the ladder.

Guess what that means, no matter what, I am going to have someone I do not like sleeping under me! And guess who I got. That is right! Kairi! There are multiple reasons she chose the one under me but I am guessing the main reason is she does not want to be under one of her ex-best friend's friends bunks. That, and Karin already claimed it, so yeah.

Our day ended with prayers and this conversation following:

"Good night Ino. Good night girl whose name I do not care for, good night servant." – That was Karin.

Ino said, "Good night Sakura. Good night Kairi. Good night Karin."

Kairi did not say anything at all, hallelujah.

And me? I did not say anything but, "Good night girls."

And that was the end of our day.

---

Another chapter, another part of the story told. I hoped you guys enjoyed and hope you tune in next time to find out what is going to happen.

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter! Please enjoy!**

--------

I woke up to the sound of trumpets going off. I am guessing that it was just my dream though because when I looked outside it was still VERY dark. I sighed and pulled the curtains back over the window. Now I know that I will not be getting any more sleep tonight. That is just the way I am, I wake up and I can not go back to sleep unless I have been awake for several hours. Yes I know I could just go back to sleep after a few hours, but think about it, then I will miss the next round and not continue onto tonight because in a few hours we will have to wake up and go see the queen.

So instead of waiting in my room like a prisoner, I decide to have a walk and see more of the building. I quietly slip on my servants outfit and I shut the door. I head down the hallway, noting how depressing it looks. When I get to the end of the hallway I look at the choices I have. Going up or going down. And since I already got the grand tour of the place downstairs already, I decide I want to go up.

So being as quiet as I can, I start heading up the stairs. Thankfully, the stairs did not creak at all. I made it to the next floor and looked to see if there was another staircase going up, there was. I decided that I would go all the way up to the top and then explore more as I came down. So I took this next flight too. Unfortunately for me, this was the last flight that I would be going up because I was at the very top now.

You know, being as creepy as it sounds, it is not very scary being on the fourth floor in the Grand House Ballroom. That is, once you get passed that, if you were found, you could be killed, raped, kicked out without any clothing on, kicked out in your undergarments, sent to the whorehouse, or just plain being up there in the dark by yourself. It is not that creepy/scary.

But that _is_ just my opinion.

Anywho, I started down the hallway, looking into the slightly opened doors into the rooms that are hidden behind them. When I got down the end of the hall there was a door that was shut. Just to inform you, every other door was slightly open coming down this hallway – this is the first one that had been shut. I cautiously look around and then reach towards the door knob. I try the knob and it seemed to be locked. The next thing that happened made me jump. I heard footsteps from behind the door. I quickly dashed down the hallway and down the stairs to the third floor. Luckily, I am not heard because I managed to have light footsteps.

Breathing hard on third floor, I peek up at the staircase that leads upwards. I do not think that anyone has followed me. Thank goodness. I ponder on whether I should or should not explore this floor but then I remember that forty of the eighty girls are asleep on this floor and I decide not to disturb them. Instead I got back to the second floor and back towards my room.

Unluckily for me, I run into something/one before I reach my door. I am afraid to look up but I do and discover that I am looking into the face of Prince Itachi. _At least I recognized him this time…_I thought bitterly.

-Itachi's POV-

I was trying to look mildly annoyed but then I noticed that it was the girl from earlier. I slightly cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing walking around? What is your name?" Of course I had two reasons for asking this. One, she was talking to my most kind servant and two; I saw her sneaking around on the fourth floor – the floor Sasuke's and my own room was on.

"Um…I…My name is Sakura Haruno. I could not fall back asleep for I had woken earlier. I thought that walking around might get me tired, or awake since we are meeting with Queen Mikoto today."

I shut my eyes briefly after her explanation then said, "Very well. But if we are to stay in this building until tonight, I suggest that you do NOT go onto the fourth floor again. We get very cranky when people invade our space." I reply to her timid response.

"Uh, of course sir. I am sorry. I did not know that you two were rooming up there…"

I cut her off not wanting to hear the rest of her response, "Alright. Just do not tell any other girls where we are rooming. That would be…a liability." She nodded, probably hoping to leave. I dismiss her and then continue back up to the fourth floor.

Upon entering the room, Sasuke demands where I have been.

"Just mingling with the ladies."

"Honestly brother, anyone who is as…dirty as you would have been banished from Konoha by now." Sasuke said with disgust.

I smile, for I know it is true. "I know."

Sasuke 'tchs' and then continues in getting dressed.

I leave the room once again, wondering, _I wonder how today will be…_

**-----**

**Hoped you guys liked it! It was kind of short. But I'm working on the next chapter and should be up within the next few days.**

**Critiques and Comments welcomed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay. Christmas break is here and that means I can get to updating some of my stories. Too bad finals are after break. Darn my school for being dumb and scheduling finals after break…anyways...Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: My attempt to assassinate Masashi Kishimoto has failed…again. He still owns Naruto…**

**----**

-Sakura's POV-

After that meeting with Itachi in the hallway, I have decided that I will not wander around anymore. I will just lay awake staring at the ceiling or something until it is time to get up. What also helped me make this decision is when I returned to my room; Karin and Ino were going through my stuff. Ino said that she was just trying to find something of hers and since she could not find it in her stuff, she thought to look in mine, just in case it got mixed up with my stuff. She also said that Karin was just helping her.

I later found out that my diary was missing and Kairi told me that Karin had slipped a book with her stuff when they were going through my stuff. I made myself a mental note that when it comes to secrets about Karin; Kairi is the best one to go to if you want the truth. I later looked through Karin's stuff and found my diary. I do not think that they have read it. Good.

Well, that all happened this morning around 6-7:45am. Now it is 8:30am and we are going to meet with the Queen. This will also happen in the Grand Ballroom Building. After the Queen eliminates more of us, the remaining will get to go to on to tonight. (I am beginning to wonder if we go to the Palace or not...From how Itachi sounded with, don't come up here anymore if we stay here, I do not think that we are...)

Just keeping you guys up to date.

Anyways, I am sitting on my bed waiting for the rest of the three to get dressed. Since I am use to getting on my own gown (the queen advised us to wear the one we bought for this occasion, but she did not let her reasoning be known) I was the first one to finish. I helped Kairi get hers on because she asked. I offered to help Ino and Karin but they wanted to do it themselves. Right now, I wonder why I even bother with those two. They have been acting suspicious since we came here.

Sighing and not wanting to leave the room, but I have to because girls have needs too, I leave the room to go and use the outhouse. Of course the outhouse is not outside because this is the Grand Ballroom, so I go to the in-house (I suppose that is what they would call it since it is not outside) and go to use the toilet. After doing what was necessary and washing my hands clean, I go back to the room only to discover that my bag is completely messed up again. (Oh, why did the in-house have to be on the other side of the hallway?) What is bad this time though, is that Kairi was not there to tell me what happened this time, and Ino and Karin were no where to be found so it is like my bag was just ransacked. Lovely. What else could happen?

I half kneel, half squat down picking up my items and putting them back in the bag. I once again notice my diary is missing, but this time, my hairpiece that belonged to my grandmother, and the same one I used to pin up my hair yesterday, is also missing…Great. Now I do not have that to use when we meet the Queen…

I put my bag back in its spot and straightened up properly. Just in time too, because Carrie then knocked on the door and came in. Although, I do not think she was expected to see me here because she slightly jumped when she saw that I was occupying the room.

"Hello, Carrie." I said, remembering to be polite.

"Sakura! It is very good to see you but…um…why are you not downstairs with the other girls? Do you not know that the Queen has already started her examination of you girls?" I could tell Carrie did not want to bring me this news, and I did not really want to hear it.

"Oh…I did not. Thank you for telling me. I guess I should go down there quick…" I said as I pulled my hair up with the other hairpiece that I happened to have brought.

"Make sure she does not see you when you enter the room. The Queen gets upset when girls are not on time." Carrie mentioned as I walked out the door. I nodded, indicating that I heard her and then quickly and quietly went downstairs and entered the main room.

I was a little angry as I took my spot next to the last girl in the room. (They were all in a line. Luckily for me, the Queen had turned away to look at the guard standing behind her, so she did not see the door open or close and did not see me join the end of line.) I was angry because I specifically remember asking Ino to come and get me if the meeting was going to start. She had not come and as I could see from the line, she was probably one of the first girls in here. In fact, she was exactly ten from the front. (This is of importance because the girl in front of me said that they had to line up according to when they entered the room. I.E. – the girls who entered the room where at the front of the line, the girls who came last where the ones at the back.)

Anyways, as soon as the girl in front of me stopped talking and turned around, the Queen turned around and proclaimed, "Hello! I am Queen Mikoto, as most of you know. I am here to narrow down you girls to about half of you. There has been a surprising come up where the King said he would like to narrow it down to twenty girls, and then the Princes get to meet you later on tonight. That is why you are joining me for breakfast and not lunch, like originally planned."

I heard some murmuring as to when are we going to meet the King but then Queen Mikoto shushed us and answered the question. "No, you will not meet the King right when I am done with you. He will let you freshen up, eat lunch amongst yourselves, and then the forty remaining girls will eat dinner with him. Afterwards, the twenty girls will have approximately an hour left before meeting with the Princes, which allows you to freshen up, and take care of what needs to be taken care of. Please note the fact that after I cut you down by half, the remaining forty will go to the Palace while the rest of you girls will get to go home. Any further questions?" _Hm.....So not even Prince Itachi knew that we were going to the Palace…wow._

Not one peep was heard in the line. I guess she answered all their questions. But I had one of my own. I raised my hand, and she noticed me right off. She looked at me, I guess allowing me to ask the question. "Will we be wearing the same garments all day? Or are we expected to have different ones at each meeting?" I could see a lot of girls wished they had thought of this question, to impress the Queen.

Of course, after the reaction, I immediately stomped on that last thought.

The reaction was; she began laughing. And then all the other girls in line followed suit. Save for a few.

And then there is poor me standing there not having a clue as to why they are laughing.

After the giggles cleared up, the Queen answered my question in a, I suppose at least, not degrading way. "Of course you are not expected to wear the same garments throughout the whole day. You will wear the one you are wearing right now up until an hour before dinner with the King, and then you will have a different one on. Then, that hour the Princes let you have, will allow you to change into yet another item of clothing. But that is only if you make it that far." Thankfully she was not specifically looking at me when she said that last bit. She was looking at EVERYONE in the room. (Well, every girl at least.)

Most girls seemed to accept this explanation and then the Queen got started.

The only problem with getting started is that she started at the back of the line…with me. The stupid girl who thought that we had to wear the same clothing all day long…why me? I think God must hate me today or something…what with Itachi, then my diary, then my being late, then my stupid question, and now she starts with me…Okay…enough complaining. I can do this…Hopefully.

So I confidently step forward and prepare for what she has for me…which in reality, I am not prepared at all. Instead of interrogating us, like I thought she would do, she has us do manners and posture. Most of the servants are going to fail out of this one, I just knew it. Luckily (or maybe not luckily, since I did not want to be here any longer), Ino's parents insisted that I took a few courses (etiquette and posture included) along with Ino when we were kids, that is probably how inseparable we were when we were little…but now is not the time to start reminiscing…

"Alright young ladies, before I start I should probably tell you why I have chosen to set you up on how you entered the room. Throughout my years I have learned that ladies that are usually late have bad postures and manners, ladies that are on time have fairly well postures and manners, and ladies that are early have the best postures and manners. I just want to see if that rings true still so I have had you ladies set up in the order you entered the room. Now that that is cleared, let us begin!"

By the time she is done talking I am where the guards stopped me and standing there looking up at her.

"Okay, Sakura Haruno, correct? Well, now you are going to show me your manners, posture, and whatever else I feel like I should throw in there." Mikoto smiled, obviously liking the idea that she could basically do what she wanted right now, since technically she was still under rule by her husband.

I nodded and went up to the platform that she was on. She then sat me down on this miniature table and had me show her how to sit properly at a table while drinking tea. I straightened my back; made sure my elbows were not touching anything but my sides, and folded my hands in my lap. Then I pretended that I was getting handed a cup of tea. (I had to maintain my posture, make sure my elbows did not touch anything, and had to make sure that I held the pretend tea cup just right.)

Queen Mikoto seemed happy with this and then said, "Very well, I can see that your posture is good when having tea but what about your etiquette?"

Then what followed was a little weird. She sat down across from me and pretended like she was serving the tea. I thanked her after she poured me a cup, waited until she had taken a pretend sip, and then we made small talk. All very weird.

But apparently she liked it because she said, "You pass etiquette and posture. You have definitely proved my theory wrong, but alas you are the only one who has proven it wrong so far. So I will just have to see if I am completely wrong, or it is just you." Well, at least I got a compliment...

"Now I am going to test your balance." Uh-oh. I was not a good balancer. In terms of speaking with dancing, it is like I have to left feet, when I am _walking_.

Anyways, she had me stand up, put three quite heavy books on my head, and made me walk three and a half feet away from her, and three and half feet back towards her. Did I mention that you had to keep the books on your head when you turned around? That was where I almost dropped the books. Luckily (again the debatable question, was I really lucky?), they stayed on my head and decided to start to fall two seconds after I stopped in front of her. She seemed impressed.

"Now even I have to admit, that was impressive young lady. I would have had trouble with that when I was your age." Queen Mikoto stated. I smiled and replied quietly with 'thank-you'.

Queen Mikoto was obviously impressed by my performance of all three tasks, and she let me on to the next round. So I went over to where I thought we were supposed to wait and watched the rest of the girls in line go through what I had to do. Although, the Queen impressed me immensely on this, on each etiquette/manners situation she had, each girl had a different one. She also did not repeat once until she got down to about the front of the line. And when she repeated some, they were ones that were done in the way back, so I am sure that none of the girls remembered how to do the scenarios. Impressive.

Well, now the line is down to twenty girls and the group has about twenty-five girls now. I noticed that Hinata was in this group. So I went over and started talking with her. I learned a lot.

Apparently, if she made it to the last round, she was going to drop out, not because she was afraid they would not choose her and she would be sent to the whore-house, but because she loved Naruto, and she wanted to be with him. I smiled at the thought. In a way, those two made the perfect couple. I told her that I did not know if I would even want to make it to the last round. In fact, I did not even know if I liked either of the Princes. She giggled at this, not to be mean, but because she remembered that when we were kids, I used to say I was going to marry into royalty. Apparently, she said afterwards, I did not want to do that anymore.

I smiled at the memory. Yes, I do remember saying that now.

The Queen is now done with the line. She told the rest of us forty girls to go to our rooms, gather our stuff, and then we would all head to the Palace in about half an hour. This give the girls who were eliminated time to go get their stuff and go home.

So we mingled for a few more minutes, then the Queen addressed that we should go and get our stuff. We do and then we come back to the ballroom. I find that Karin, Ino, and Kairi are all still in the competition. I did not know that because I was talking with Hinata when those three went up...

Well, now we are in the Palace, waiting to be shown where we are going to put our stuff.......

----

Next chapter is done! Sorry if this one was a little boring. Frankly I think I dragged it on. Now, it's time to get started on the next chapter!

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! I was re-reading some of the earlier chapters, and I realized how much I need to go back and revise each chapter better. Unfortunately, my laziness and procrastination won't allow that, so I will try to revise the rest of the story way better than I have been! Hope I can keep true to that word. Well here is the next chapter, please enjoy!**

**XOXO**

So I just got back from the shower place. I was the last one to take one and would you not know that while I was gone, my diary was yet again ransacked, only this time; pages were everywhere and some where torn in half! I asked Kairi and she said that Karin did it; Ino was not in the room. Or so she says. Ino and Kairi were talking before I went into the bedroom, and it seems that Kairi was agreeing to what Ino was saying. And yes, I know that I should not be accusing, but sometimes it is hard.

Anyways, I got all the pages picked up and all the ones that were ripped are hidden in my room somewhere. I am glad that I had only one roommate, which is Kairi. It was stupid of me to forget to lock the door. I wonder why Kairi let them in though…I thought she was not talking to either of them…Oh well. We go to eat with the King in an hour. I am really anxious. I hope this will go well!

I am trying to piece all of my pages back together, but it is not quite working out since some of my ripped in half ones were a cluster of pages in my diary. I try not to think about Ino and Kairi and Karin. I just want to mess up and be out of this place. I really do not like being with the other girls. I also do not like the idea of going to the whorehouse.

"Yeah! I know! How can she be more gullible? She thought that I was not talking to you guys! Ha! What a joke!"

My ears pricked up when I heard that. I went to go and stand by the door with my ear pressed against it.

"Really? Wow, she must be a joke! I mean, how could she think you were not talking to us? We share everything!" Now I can make out the voices. The one that just spoke was Karin.

"Um, guys? Should we really be talking about this? I mean, what if she heard us?" That was Ino's.

"Yeah, you are right. GOD! I HATE YOU GUYS!" Now that one was DEFINITELY Kairi's.

"Did you just swear?" Ino's again.

"Whoops. Sorry." Kairi's.

"Okay guys, well I am going to go walk around and talk to some other girls, you have fun now!" Karin's again.

"Bye." Ino's.

"See you." Kairi's.

I hear footsteps coming this way so I go back to my bed and sit down, looking at a book *not my diary, I had put that away* that I brought with me. The door knob turns and there stands Kairi.

"Hi."

"Hey. Ino and Karin are such snobs. They just pushed me in the hallway and made me mess up my hair." Kairi's hair did look messed up but now I know not to believe a word she says.

"Oh, that is too bad. Do you want some help fixing it?" She had her hair in a French Braid, one that I helped her put in, and it looked really loose now.

"Oh would you? That would be great!"

I go over to Kairi, she is sitting on a chair in front of the mirror we have in our room, I take out her braid, and I start to brush her hair. She starts chit chatting and I nod, smile, laugh, and respond at the appropriate times, but I am just doing this so she does not suspect that I no longer trust her.

When I am done brushing, I start braiding it. She hisses in pain at first, but then gets used to it, since she knows it will get less painful once I get away from the scalp.

"So, have you seen Prince Sasuke and Prince Itachi yet? Some girls claimed that they are so handsome, they probably made the gods jealous when they were born." Kairi says, trying to make small talk again.

"Aa. I saw Prince Itachi, but not Prince Sasuke. Prince Itachi is really kind of handsome. I see why Kyoko really likes him." I respond.

She sounds surprised when she answers, like she made up the story about the girls seeing them. "Oh really! When did you see him?"

"Um…I was hanging around Kyoko and Hinata and he happened to walk up to us to talk with Kyoko." I know that I am lying, but I do NOT want her to know I saw him in the early morning!

"Oh. Well that explains a lot if he wanted to talk to Kyoko. I heard from other girls in the kingdom that he likes her almost as much as she likes him and if she gets into the final round, he will most DEFINENTLY pick her." Kairi says. I know that she is lying about 'hearing it from other girls' again, but what can I do about it?

"Yeah, I think he will pick her too." I reply to Kairi's little story.

"GIRLS! Lunch starts in fifteen minutes! Make sure to wear your dresses!" Someone called from down the hallway. I stood, just after getting done with Kairi's hair and help her get dressed. Then I presume to put on my own gown.

_I forgot to mention this, but we chose the gowns that we wanted to appear in to the King about an hour and a half ago. My gown is, unfortunately, strapless again. But at least I like how it fits._

_The gown is black and white with two layers, the under layer is white and the only place you can see it is the slit in the outer black layer. The slit is on my left leg and it goes up to my hip – hence the white layer – and has white embroidered cherry blossoms above and going down to about mid-thigh on the slit. Both layers of the dress go down to feet and barely reveal my shoes. The bottom does not flair out at all but is not super tight. The only place it is super tight – and the only place it feels uncomfortable – is my waist line, but I can manage that._

By the time I am done putting on my gown and putting my hair up, we have to go see the King. We all file into a line and we head off to the dining room.

**XOXO**

**I forgot to mention this above, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the dress described. **

**Wow...I feel like an idiot because when I actually wrote this, between my getting up now, was more then I hoped...I kind of uploaded the document, but never got around to revising it and kind of...forgot about it...gomenasai! Hoped you liked this chapter, expect the next chapter to be coming up soon. *I swear I will not forget about this next one. i'll try having it up in the next month...hehe* **

**Happy fourth to all the ppl who celebrate it! *two days early...oh well***

**Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!**


End file.
